Hell has Become my Life! Part 1
by smartgal2007
Summary: OK people this is my story about be being sucked into the Game of Diablo II and now I must save the world, and all I want to do is go home. This is part one of my travels from world to world.


**Hello my readers, my best friend (whom I call Imoto) started to write a story were she placed herself into a game and anime series, well if she can so can I. Also I really don't like the way she did me, she made me sound like I am when I am on an extreme sugar and caffeine high. So here is _my _version of a self insertion story. Yeah go me!**

**Evil Bunny: You must write a story which defies all laws of physics**

**Me: Gladly, I hate physics, (shivers from the thought)**

**Evil Bunny: Good, now type before I decide to do bad things to you.**

**Me: (Shivers at Evil Bunny) I'm typing I'm typing!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but me, my self, and I.**

My day started like no other, it was a regular day, I try to sleep in till the very last second, and then I would get up and hurry to get dress and off to school were I would not be late. Here, let me introduce my self to you, my name is Kayla and I am a 17 year old senior who goes to Russell Community Schools. I live in a very small town called Russell that is located in the central part of southern Iowa. I did not always live in this small town, I use to like in Seymour, which is a little bigger town then Russell, but before then I use to live in Des Moines, which is the Big City for Iowa, or at less one of them.

Now as I was saying, my day started like any other. I slept in till the very last second; I like to sleep, a lot. So when I finally decided to get up I had to race to get dress and get to school. I ended up making it on time, like usual. So I said hi to all the elementary kids in the lunch room having breakfast as well as my principle as I went up stairs to the high school and junior high level. As I was going up the stairs, I some how manage to trip and fall up the stairs. How I manage to do this, I will never know, but I did, and was thank full that no one was there to see. More so that my friend Keifer didn't see, cause he would go on about how I am defying physics and go on explaining about it. _Make mental note not to tell Keifer about this_, _cause I will never hear the end of it if I do_. I though to my self, I went to my locker and put my coat and back pack away as I got my books for my first hour.

Normally I am not a wake in the morning for any intelligent thinking, ask any one this and they can easily confirm it. So the fact that I am taking an independent Geometry class when the teacher is teaching the freshmen algebra really isn't my cup of tea. Ask any one who is not a morning person, Math is no fun first hour, even more so when you have to teach yourself while the teacher is teaching algebra to kids who can't even tell you what 1+1 is. God, that class is just one big hoot listening to the students and the teacher, I think they manage to get three or four chapters done the first semester.

So after sleeping through first hour, my teacher don't care as long as I have all my work done and ready for the test at the same time as the normal geometry class, I have Algebra II next. Yeah, what I think too, two math classes in the morning, you must be trying to kill your self. What is worst then having two math classes in the morning, is having your principal teach Algebra II since the math teacher really is only qualified for elementary math. And the Fact that the principle don't know how to teach and expects you to know everything perfectly really don't help.

So here I am trying to stay a wake with every one else in the class, while poor Keifer is trying so hard to under stand what the teacher is saying, thinking off really really badly. (Keifer is more of a historian then a mathematician) As I was saying, I and every one else is trying to stay a wake, then Marcy, my friend tries to talk me into going out with Keifer, that is when Kurt, another friend of mine, says "Hey she can't go out with him, she is my woman"

Kurt normally says stupid things like this, well the whole school does, this is how we get our kicks, so I reply to Kurt, "Shhhhhh, don't let Shy (his girl friend and school whore) know that I was over last night showing you what a real woman is." We all laughed at this. Yes, my school has a really, really disturbing since of humor.

After getting assigned a million problems for home work, I went off to my next class, Introduction to Business. This class is full of sophomores all except for Brandee and myself. We find it to be easier then hell. Of course, we did take marketing and accounting last year so we should know this stuff. So in other words for her and I it's like a free credit. And since the little sophomores have such a really hard time in that class, all the assignments are really easy. Of course, if they would actually take time to read the book instead of talk all class hour they might get a decent grade. And as usual, the teacher got an admitted and left the class room. Real mature, its only going to make it worst.

After that I spent the next two hours with the same teacher for Marketing II and Accounting III. Which flew by so fast that it was lunch time. After lunch I had PE, joy. The National Guard came to give us a month of ROTC, and today was the last day of the reached class or program or what ever you want to call it. I think we were all thanking God all Mighty that we would not have to do this no more. I remember what I was thinking when we were told that the National Guard wanted to do a ROTC program for the high school for a month, _God help us all, just what we needed, the military in school trying to brain wash us into becoming solders fighting a stupid war off in the middle east that we should not be fighting._

All I can say is that I manage to live through the last day which seemed to be the worst of the whole month put together; almost every one lost their lunch. We had a PTO from hell, and not to say the drills. God the Drills. I know that when we were done, we all took showers and were planning on burning the uniforms that were given to us. Hell, I remember that during class one of my class mates said hell with it and decked one of our officer teachers, knocking him cold out. We all had the hardest time trying to not laugh. He was so in trouble, but I think it was well worth it.

After my shower, I had to go to Physics Class. It is an online course since my school is too poor to get a teacher to teach it. There are three of us taking it; Crystal, Keifer and myself; both Crystal and myself planning on dropping it at quarter not caring weather we didn't get a credit for it.

As is for physics, we had to do a lab. It was one on the center of gravity and we had decided that Keifer would be the person that we had do all the interesting things that the lab told us to do. You know, like having your butt and the back of your feet touching the wall as you try to bend down and touch your toes. Both Crystal and I knew that it was impossible since when you bend you push your center of gravity outward and, oh never mind back to the story. Keifer had it in his head that it can be done, just had to have plenty of practice and flexibility. So every time he fell form trying to bend and touch his toes, Crystal and I would laugh our ass off and try telling him that it was impossible, but he would not listen.

After the joys of physics, I had to do AP Micro Economics as well as Government. We had a little problem with my schedule so I have two classes in one hour, and both are AP, while every other day I had band. Yeah band; when I went to band camp, not. God I hate band why I take the dumb class is beyond me, oh it was so I can learn how to play the flute better. So after doing Government (skipping econ cause I am a head for once) cursing all the way while I was doing it and even through my damn text book, thank god there was no teacher around. I usually do this for physics as well but Keifer was way too funny today to even think of calling physics filthy names and throwing my text book.

The bell rang, finally school was out. Today had been pretty boring, what I wouldn't give for some adventure or something in my life. I went to my locker and grabbed my coat and packed my back packed with all of my school books; trust me that is a lot and weights quite a bit as well. Any way, since it was Tuesday, I did not have cheerleading practice, so I walked strait home. When I got home, I had noticed that my brothers were not home yet; most likely they were at the library goofing off on the computers up there playing some stupid game of the sort.

So I took our two dogs out for a walk so they could take a piss and a shit. God I hate the cold weather and wonder why I did not drive to school today. After spending about 30 minutes out side, freezing my balls off by the way, just so the damn dogs could piss and shit; well I was not in the mood to having to clean it up if they went in side. I then went up to my room to start on my home work caring my back pack up with me. But the sad thing is I never made it up the stairs, cause all just went black.

When I awoke I had a huge headache, more like a migrane, the first thing that was on my mind is to find me the magic pills that my mom got from her friend. Yes the wonders that 800 mg of Mexican Ibprophin can do to a person. It wasn't long till I realized that I wasn't in my room no more.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Iowa any more." I said.

"Aw, you're awake. Here drink this, it's water, you must be thirsty." An old woman said as she handed me a glass of water.

I accepted it and mutter a thank you because I was really thirsty.

"You been out for nearly a month, I was wondering if you were ever going to get up." She then said to me.

"A month, out as in unconscious, where am I any way?" I state then asked.

"Yes you were unconscious, my name is Akara, and welcome to Sanctuary, you are at the camp of the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. It seems that my prayers to the heavens have been answered, our savor has been brought to us." The old woman replied.

"This sounds oddly like Diablo II, hmm…" I mutter to my self, then the other half of what she said sinks in, "Sorry lady, but I am no hero, I can be no savor to any one, you got the wrong girl, I mean, sure I do good in PE and on the schools Cheerleading team as well as do track, but I am no savor to anyone, much less a world from demons and hell." I say to her as I latterly start to freak out.

"You must be, for the Gods have sent you here as answer to my prayers and you already seem to know of the situation at hand and what must be done. You are our savor even if you do not believe it so." She told me calmly.

_Great, just what I need. To be sent to another demotion were my computer game is real, that is just what I need, and now I have to save everyone because I am some savior hero person. Some one up there must really hate me up in heaven, hell this is worst the government and physics together. And I have never even beaten the game, so how the hell am I suppose to do this? _I think to myself while the old lady leaves the tent.

"You must really, really hate me don't you?" I say as I look up as if I am speaking to god. "Well better see what I can learn before I have to go to hell." I say more to my self then anything, making me laugh just a bit, of the sad fact that I am going to have to go to hell to kill that damn Diablo.

As I walk out side I notice there are a group of people who are different then every one else round, _they must be people who come to try to rid the world of the demons that are coming from hell itself, _I think to my self. One of them notices me and comes running to me.

"Hello, you're finally awake." Said the person who was running to me. He was a big bulky man, with lots of muscles; I was going to assume that he was a Barbarian by the looks of him. He had no hair on his head, and ware leather armor which consist of leather boots with metal plating around then and a loin cloth with some metal scales on it as well. His chest was bared and must I say really, muscular.

"Aaaaaaa, hi." I said as I slowly started to walk back words to the tent that I came from.

"Don't let this big bulk scare you, by the way my name is Christopher of Zakarum, a paladin of the holy church from the east, may I have your name fair lady?" said a guy in full plated armor who had came up and put an arm around the barbarian. From what I could see, he had nice, clean short brown hair; and I could only tell this because he was not warring his helmet.

"My name is Kayla, 12th grade High School student from Russell, Iowa, United States of American, Earth, of the Milky Way Galaxy, and I am no hero or Savior by the way." I said trying to get it across that I was a lover and not a fighter; and even then I was not a lover.

They both just laugh. Then Christopher looked at me and asked, "What is this '12th grade High School student' you speak of and where you are from?"

"High school is a place where you go to learn thinks like higher reading, writing, mathematics, science, and so on. And where I am from is another world where this play is a game that people can play." I explain.

"So you're a philosopher?" the Barbarian asked me.

"Sure, if you say so, yeah." I replied.

"Interesting, Lady Kayla." Christopher said out load.

"So do you know how to fight?" the Barbarian asked me while Christopher was deep in thought.

"Besides basic self defense, no, we don't really need to fight where I come form, for one you have to be older to join the military, and two, my country is the strongest in the world and no one wants to mess with us since we have weapons of mass destruction." I said.

"Weapons of mass destruction?" Christopher asked finally out of his train of deep thought.

"An extremely powerful weapon called a Nuke or Nuclear bomb, it is a weapon that is created from years of advancement in technology, that has the power to destroy the world." I explain to them.

"Destroy the world, did you say?" he asked yet another person. He was dress in leather and furs, so I was going to assume that he was a druid. He had long deep rich brown hair that was hanging to his lower back and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. He was muscular, but not as muscular as the barbarian, but still muscular.

"Yeah, if we use too many of them, we can destroy the world till it is a barren waste land where no living thing can exist, accept cockroaches." I said as I looked him over, then continued with "But we haven't actually use one, well one on another country, since the Great War we had about 60 or so years ago on Japan, because we wanted to end the war but they didn't."

"Then why do you have them?" the Druid asked me.

"I don't know, I guess it makes us feel protected and secure, cause no one wants to fight a nuclear war, as well as every country wants to have the biggest and strongest weapon type thing. I do believe that the United Nations, a group where countries talk out their problems, is working on having these weapons taken apart so we can not use them." I then explain to my group of listeners.

"That makes since." The Barbarian said, as the two others nod their head in agreement.

"So, Lady Kayla, may I ask as to what your religion is?" Christopher asked me.

"I'm wiccian." I replied with out thinking or taking into account that they would have no idea what I was talking about.

"Wiccian, what do you mean by this?" Christopher then asked me.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that I am in a different world. Well, it is a modern religion that is a mixture of many old religions, from the Druids of the west to Buddhists and Hindus of the east." I explain to my new found friends, mainly the paladin.

"Druids?" the Druid as me with his complete attention.

"Yeah, it was a religion and way of life for people who lived on the British Isles like little over one thousand years ago, and was forgotten for many years it like in the last 20 or so years the practice of was started again." I explain.

"So you would say that you're a Druid?" the Druid asked me.

"In some aspects, I guess yes, why?" I answer and asked him

"Well you said that you did not fight, so we are going to have to train you, and I was just trying to figure your what would be the best training that I can give you." He replied to me as he started deep in though.

"PEOPLE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THIS, I AM NO SAVIOR, I'M A LOVER NOT A FIGHTER!" I yell at them with as much emotion and passion I could master; and they just laugh at me.

"If you say so." the Barbarian said to me, "though I must say that you do have one powerful set of lungs on you." I just gave them an evil glare.

"By the way, this big chap here," he said as he pointed to the barbarian, "is Thoendithas; he may be a barbarian, but don't let that fool you, he is as soft as a new born baby's bottom."

"Am not!" Thorndithas argued back.

"The one in the furs and what not is," Christopher started to say to me when he was interrupted by the Druid.

"I can introduce myself Christopher, thank you." he said to Christopher then turned to me saying, "My name is Beleak Silversgleaming."

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that you are a Druid?" I sort of asked in a statement.

" Your assumption would be right my dear lady." He then says to me.

"Beleak, here may be a Druid, but he is more of a philosopher, and scholar then any thing." Christopher then said, not liking the calm, dull mood.

"Do you have any other companion that I should know of?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! There are two others. Where they are, I would have no clue. But there is Stothyra, an Assassin, she is quite nice, paranoid a bit, but nice. The other is Dameon, our Nacromance' personally I would say a way from him. He keeps to himself, and his additude is, dare I say Dark." Christopher says.

_I wonder when I shall meet the two others in this interesting group. _ I think to myself.

**O.K. Rodents, there you go! Chapter one is done. Tell me what you think. People just to let you know, I have no idea about any of the places and the would and land; I left my book with some info about that 'the manual' at home. So just did with it. Also I will be traveling worlds. So in other words this story is just a small part about my adventure in god knows where.**

**Oh for I forget, I do not own Diablo II or any of the Diablo games, but I do own this story, and my charaters.**


End file.
